


I Can Give You Heaven

by tentenshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday Jumin Han, Humor, I Mean I Think It's Mentioned Very Vaguely But I'm Obligated to Warn You Precious People, I'm so sorry I'm a month late for your birthday Jumin, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Slight Spoilers for Jumin's Route, Smut, excessive amounts of both actually, mentions of other rfa members, or my failed attempt in it more like, this took me that long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentenshi/pseuds/tentenshi
Summary: Jumin had never thought much of his birthday - aside from the occasional presents from V and his father, it was like any other day. Until you came along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know his birthday was a month ago - _I know_. I literally started this spur-of-the moment _on the actual day_ but haven't finished it until today. A month later. Lord help me. The only thing that kept me going all 30 days was my love for Jumin. It got so damn long that I had to split it into three chapters. That is how devoted I am to Mr. Trust Fund Kid; no regrets~  
>  This is classic you-surprise-him-with-lingerie-for-his-birthday, I don't care how cliche it is, this is what my heart wanted.
> 
> ~Note: Chapters 1 and 3 will be SFW, with just suggestive themes (Ch. 3 is aftercare, use your own judgment on that). Chapter 2 is ~~the goods, the main reason I started writing this before it got out of hand with a full prologue and epilogue~~ NSFW!!
> 
> I tortured myself over this so much, so I hope you enjoy ~~the object of my suffering~~!
> 
> ***Here I go again, corrupting my favorite songs' titles with my shameless smut. "I Can Give You Heaven," by HONNE. Can you tell I love this band lol I can't help it their song titles - and the songs themselves - are perfect.

“I love you, darling.” You’ve probably heard it a thousand times throughout your relationship by now, him always feeling the need to remind you, though you already knew (not that you minded in the least) - and even though it was through phone at the moment - you couldn’t help the slight blush it brought to your cheeks. Your phone speaker could never completely do his velvety voice justice, but you wondered how it still managed to make your skin tingle, his unbelievably smooth baritone washing over your skin pleasantly. 

“I love you, too. See you soon!!” You kissed the air near your phone receiver, smacking your lips to make sure he heard. 

You heard him chuckle, and the slight static of the phone only made you crave to hear the rich, comforting sound in person. “See you soon.” 

You smiled before ending the call, straightening the neck of your sweater and reaching up to fix your hair, attempting to pat down any flyaways. “Thank you so much for doing this,” you told Driver Kim sincerely, and he smiled and nodded once in acknowledgement. You looked down and cooed at the basket on your lap, asking sweetly for its patience so you could close the flap until the right time. 

Little did Jumin know, he’d be seeing you sooner than he thought. 

 

___ 

 

You tried your best to sit still in your seat, your entire body buzzing with anticipation as Driver Kim got out of the car and walked around the front to place his hand on the handle of the door opposite you, waiting. You tapped your booted foot on the carpeted floor as an outlet for your nervous energy, glancing at the basket beside you to make sure it was okay. 

Finally, _finally_ , Mr. Kim pulled on the handle. 

“Hey, handsome,” you greeted your dashing soon-to-be husband, unable to hold back your gigantic smile even the slightest. 

Jumin stood there for a moment with a look of obvious bewilderment, head ducked a little in the middle of getting into the car, and you wished you could take a picture, though the image would most likely be ingrained in your memory for a long time. 

A pleasant warmth washed over you when his face broke out in a grin almost as wide as your own. He said your name as a question, and you couldn’t help the shiver that ran across your body at hearing it on his lips. After the initial shock, he continued into the car, immediately embracing you. Driver Kim graciously pushed the door shut. 

Your body grew even warmer at the contact as you automatically wrapped your arms around him. Your head fell into the perfect spot at his neck, and you breathed him in contentedly, closing your eyes happily. The slightest hint of cologne, and his uniquely natural scent. He smelled like home to you. 

“Were you surprised?” you asked, though the answer was obvious. You just wanted to hear him talk some more, and vocalize whether or not he liked it. Meanwhile, you felt the almost imperceptible pull of the car lurching forward. 

He hummed in affirmation, the gentle vibration small but coursing through your body nonetheless, only amplified by being pressed up against his chest. “Quite. I’m very happy to see you sooner than expected. And not that I oppose to it in the least, but what is this about, if I may ask?” 

You rolled your eyes, though he couldn’t see it. “Don’t tell me you forgot already?” You pulled back enough to look at him and catch his adorable expression, delicate brow furrowed slightly in genuine curiosity. “Did you forget this morning too?” you huffed, unable to resist teasing him just a little, though you _were_ slightly annoyed. You hadn’t woken him up from between his legs and spent most of your morning there for it to be _forgettable_. 

Jumin gave a small, albeit knowing smile, and something flashed in his eyes at the memory. The perfect start to his morning. And the image of you making his signature strawberry pancakes in nothing but lingerie and an apron while he watched from where you made him wait with Elizabeth would forever be burned into his brain. “No, of course not, my love.” He had a bit of trouble going to work that morning. His face flushed slightly now, recalling it, and you smiled, satisfied – if that look in his eyes was any indication, then you trusted that he remembered. “I’m sorry, it’s been a long day.” He reached up to cup your cheek, his thumb gently caressing your lips. He loved those lips, always so pink and full, not to mention irresistibly delicious, always pliant and welcoming to him – comparable only to another pink part of your body. 

You nodded in understanding, noting the tension you felt in his shoulders that you were glad relaxed gradually as he held onto you, and the wear in his eyes that subsided the longer he looked at you. You unraveled the cold grey scarf he wore in addition to his standard three-piece - one you’d picked out for him because you loved how its dull color further intensified the glow of his silver eyes - and wrapped around his neck that morning after planting a kiss to the smooth, pale skin beneath. “Well, we’re here to make your birthday a happy one again,” you said, smiling proudly and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. 

He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, his other hand at your waist. “You already did this morning, darling. You never have to do anything. You're all I need.” 

Despite the precious sentiment, you only giggled in response, counting the seconds until he’d finally realize the implication in your sentence. 

He opened his mouth to speak more, but confusion passed over his face again, furrowing his brows. Fifteen seconds, you counted. He was really, really cute when he was confused. “Wait – we??” 

You shifted away from his touch to turn to the basket behind you, eager to show him another surprise and see his face when he discovered it. You opened the flap of the basket, but – 

“Elizabeth 3rd!!!!!” 

He reached over you immediately, but you slapped his arms away, shushing him. “She’s sleeping!” you hissed, trying not to be offended by the difference of reactions from when he was surprised by you and when he was surprised by the cat, but you found it too funny, giggling despite yourself. You moved the basket away to where it wouldn’t get jostled as gently as you could, leaving the flap open to the view of the snow-white cat, purring contentedly in her slumber. 

Jumin watched on like a child letting someone else take the last of his favorite candy, but his eyes filled with affection when you turned back to him. His heart swelled at how you’d accepted Elizabeth so openly when you’d started your relationship, how much you’d obviously started to care for her. 

“Let her nap on the w-“ you cut yourself off with his sudden embrace, face breaking into a grin. “Do you feel better now?” 

“I did from the moment I saw you, love,” he answered against your hair, squeezing your waist. “But yes, even more so now.” You resisted the urge to roll your eyes again, instead squeezing him back. “I love you, so much.” 

You laughed softly and pulled back to look at him, both hands clutching either end of his scarf, now loosely draped around his neck. His eyes were always breathtaking, even in the darkness of the car, the streetlights glinting off of his silver irises, making them seem to glow. “I love you more.” 

“I’m sorry, princess, but I’m certain that’s impossible.” And he closed the distance between your lips, doing what he’d wanted to do since he saw you – even before then, on the phone. 

His lips are as soft and plush as you remember – it had only been that morning since you’d felt them last, but at the touch, you realized deep within you how much you’d missed them, molding together with yours perfectly. The now-familiar, pleasant, tingly warmth that comes with his touch, his kiss, spreads throughout your body, intensifying steadily when his tongue swipes across your lip, a silent question for entry. Before he can even complete the action, you part your lips readily, granting him free reign of your mouth. His hand clutched your hip and the other supported the back of your head, keeping you in place with his fingers tangled into your hair, as his tongue teased and tasted yours. You were thankful for the support – he somehow always instinctively knew when you needed it in any way - your head would have lolled back otherwise at the rate he was going. 

He’d had wine with his dinner, you noted dimly as he took over not only your mouth, but also your mind, with no resistance whatsoever. 

Well, you’d had wine, too – it was fairly easy to find and therefore consume at the penthouse, as abundant as it was – and you planned to have more where you were going. 

This kiss was sweeter, gentler than what you knew he could be capable of, but it made you weak nonetheless, your hands opening and closing around the soft fabric of his scarf. The passion, the love behind it would never be lost on you, and after a moment to regain your strength, you tried your best to keep up and respond in kind, moaning softly into his mouth. 

He made a delicious sound in his throat in response, making a shiver run down your spine. 

Hesitantly, he pulled away first, under the assumption that you would need the air as much as he did. An amused smile graced his slightly swollen lips when your head followed his movement, catching his bottom lip between your teeth before he could detach himself completely. 

Jumin sat back, breath heavy but still smiling, to admire you fully. You looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, mouth parted slightly as you panted, cheeks and lips stained an irresistible shade of red. He reached out to run his fingers through a strand of your soft hair before tucking it behind your ear, pleased at seeing the diamond stud embedded there. He found your ears to be extremely cute, and especially when they were graced with the exquisite gifts he’d insisted on giving you. You shivered as his fingers, following his eyes, drifted down, barely touching, down the smooth expanse of your neck, lingering over your exposed collarbones. The sweater you’d chosen to wear left much of your neck and shoulders strategically bare, to accentuate the fine lingerie you wore underneath, its lacy straps peeking out at your shoulders. 

He had begun to learn what he could control regarding you, learned well when to suggest instead of command when it came to you. Though you loved that side of him, that natural dominance, that strength and superiority that radiated off of him in everything he did, making you tremble and your knees weak, you had to teach him the proper ways of give and take in a relationship. He learned quickly when you were the one teaching him. His love for you far outgrew any doubts, any hesitance he saw in showing vulnerability every now and again, in not being in complete control of every single aspect of his life, including you. 

You maintained yourself, still the same person he’d fallen in love with in the beginning, but you’d be lying if you said his influence didn’t change you a little but as well. But that was love, and you were the happiest you’d ever been, being with him, and you believed it was for the better, the same as you’d changed him. Give and take. 

He’d given you countless gifts as well as went shopping with you, usually the latter first, and you’d taken the hints that after you picked things out for yourself, he always gifted you things he seemed to prefer on you but didn’t know how to tell you for fear of you thinking he was too controlling, that tumultuous time at his penthouse before your first RFA party always at the back of his mind. He’d said once that he would only believe you truly forgave him for that when you finally got married, perhaps because then he’d be given the comfort of you being officially bound to him for the rest of your lives, no matter what. Which was adorable, really – you’d made up your mind, and he was the one you chose, the one you loved so deeply it almost hurt, yet his fears still couldn’t be assuaged by your words and actions alone. 

So yes, he often held back when it came to you. At times you appreciated it, but most times you wished he didn’t. 

Today was his day, and your only desire was to give him anything, everything he wanted. He said he didn’t want you to buy him anything, and you respected his wish. Even he couldn’t buy you, after all. 

Everything you wore was a ‘gift’ from him, from the diamond earrings down to the tall leather boots on your feet – well, except one thing, but he shouldn’t find out until later. 

Everything he preferred, but you weren’t complaining – he had exquisite taste that you’d come to appreciate, even if it only served to be a tease for him, and at the very least you could tease him tastefully. 

He hadn’t missed that. He remembered well when he first saw each of the things you wore and thought about how amazing you would look in them. His eyes flashed in recognition, only barely hiding something else more primal, as he continued regarding you, his smirk widening. Your body blazed with heat at the intensity of his gaze, as palpable as the touch of his fingers on your skin, now drifting to trace the dipping neckline of your sweater. His long, enticing index finger followed the edge of the fabric to your shoulder, smoothly sliding up where it met with the lace strap of your bra and pausing, making your already unsteady breath hitch. “Is this new?” 

The fluid sound of his voice, after such seemingly long moments of silence, is like an oasis in a desert, and you offer an impressed smile, shivering delightedly. Of course he found the odd item so soon; you shouldn’t have expected any less of your lover, who knew and remembered every inch of you and anything that had to do with you. “Mm, I hope you don’t mind that I went shopping without you.” You’d taken a trip to both your favorite fine lingerie store just that afternoon, after work, confident to have picked something he would like, knowing his taste by now. The price was nothing to sneeze at, as expected, but you knew it would be well worth it, and you’d be well compen _sated_. 

“I wish I could’ve seen it sooner, but I do like being surprised by you.” His hand continued its slow journey, still barely touching, ghosting over the small gold heart pendant nestled just above your breastbone – his heart, so to say - and down to the waist of your skirt before stopping, his fingers pressing satisfyingly into your flesh. His other hand found yours, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of it before lacing your fingers together. “You look absolutely ravishing, my love.” His eyes, somehow darker, dancing with unspoken promises that chilled you to the bone and filled you with anticipation, stared straight into you. You would be the only one who could evoke such intensity, such passion, such love from within him, and respond in kind. “As always.” 

You heard such compliments from him several times each and every day, but you were sure you’d never get used to it. That, and the implications in his gaze alone, sent your heart into overdrive and made your face and body even hotter. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” you teased, struggling to keep your voice and breathing steady. 

He smiled, a wolfish smile, and leaned forward, kissing your cheek sweetly, such a contrast to his current aura it made you tingle. His lips brushed your ear before he whispered, “I’m not sure if I can wait until we get home, darling.” 

The weight of his whispered words and his breath on your skin almost sent you in a panic, and you bit your tongue to keep from moaning. He’s cruel, so cruel. How dare he try to derail your plan that he didn’t even know of. If it was any other day, you would have jumped him by now – or vice versa. But it wasn’t, you reminded yourself. You had something planned, something simple, but special to you – and hopefully would be to him too, and you’d worked hard for it, and so had your friends. You set your jaw determinedly, fighting against the lustful haze in your brain, and barely managed to say, “W-we’re not going home yet.” 

Jumin pulled back slightly so you could see his face, unfazed save for a raised brow. “Oh?” was all he said. 

You took a breath to steel yourself, taking the opportunity to gather what wits he left of you. You closed your eyes for a moment so you wouldn’t have to look at those torturous, tempting eyes, blazing, molten steel in their intensity. “No,” you began, your voice slowly growing steadier as you spoke, hoping to God the tension would gradually dissolve and buying time until it did. Not yet, not yet. You opened your eyes finally, sincere and almost sheepish. “I didn’t get you anything, because you said not to.” That, and just about everyone knew well, because he could buy anything in the world at any time he wanted. “But I still wanted to do something special for you, because I love you, and you deserve it. And it’s your first birthday when we’re together.” 

At that, his eyes widened, then softened adoringly. You smiled back and squeezed his hand, repeating his motion earlier and kissing his knuckles. His smile was oozing with happiness – and it was tender, not seductive, thank God. “You never have to do anything except stay by my side, princess. But that makes me unbelievably happy,” he said finally, his eyes warm and genuine proof of the statement. 

Your heart melted. That was all you wanted to do; make him happy, as happy as he made you. “Good,” you said, mirroring his joyful smile. “That makes _me_ happy, too.” 

He chuckled, his chest enveloped in a pleasant warmth, and surged forward to kiss you again. This time it was sweet and slow, more to convey his appreciation than his desire. He made a mental note to do that later, though it wasn’t as if he’d forget with the way you looked – it seemed it would be difficult not to think about doing it instead. He made an effort to control himself, because he saw how you seemed to glow with excitement at the chance to surprise him, to give him something special, and it seemed incredibly important to you. 

So he would play along, restrain himself to the best of his ability, if only for you. 

God, he loved you. 

You pulled back again with a playful grin, lightly smacking his shoulder. “Now stop distracting me, you handsome devil!” You bit your lip in a sorry attempt to hold your smile and held your arms out to him. 

He laughed, and knew immediately what you wanted. He turned away from you and leaned back a little, letting your arms snake around his waist and settle over his stomach. “I don’t believe that I’m the one being distracting,” he mumbled, making you giggle. Adorable. 

Once he was sure you were comfortable, he leaned back more, resting the full weight of his torso on you. A comfortable weight – always reassuring, and not too suffocating. You kissed the top of his head, his soft black hair tickling your face, making you smile. You tried not to think about how solid his body was under that gorgeous suit, how stunningly taut, not overly sculpted but toned despite being mostly confined to his desk. 

You focused instead on his breathing, his warmth encompassing you and seeping into your own body. You reached one hand up to run through his hair, brushing your fingertips through the strands and gently against his scalp. He hummed in appreciation, and you relished the sound as it vibrated through you both, his hand coming up to loosen his tie before holding yours that remained across his stomach. He melted into your embrace, his entire body relaxing completely. You closed your eyes and smiled happily. 

You lived for moments like this; quiet, deeply intimate, infinitely comforting. 

A noise stirred you both, and within seconds, Elizabeth 3rd had climbed onto Jumin’s chest, pawing at his shirt and scarf before settling in as well. Jumin laughed, a sound you treasured deeply, and couldn’t help but join in.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d almost dozed in the car, your arms warm around him, fingers wound soothingly through his hair. The steady beat of your heart against his back thrummed through him, almost lulling him to sleep. Too soon, you seemed to get close to your destination, and you’d covered his eyes with your hands. Though unnecessary because he’d already had them closed, he smiled fondly and allowed you, finding you completely adorable. 

You guided him out of the car, and he noticed immediately the change of atmosphere. He could feel it in the fresh air he breathed, slightly heady with the night, the comforting quiet all around. You were no longer in the city – and he could figure out, by process of elimination, where you’d taken him; you’d insisted on blindfolding him with his tie as a “crucial” part of your ‘surprise’. He’d only obliged you after a convincingly sweet kiss, though he would’ve done it without that – he’d do anything for you, he just felt like teasing you – and you were adorable trying to persuade him, pouting and purring. 

Elizabeth stayed obediently in his arms as you guided him with your hands on his waist, nudging him gently towards the right direction. He walked unsteadily, and judging by the brush of his shoes and the roughness of the ground, he was walking on grass. 

You pressed a sudden kiss to the back of his neck, immediately making his skin tingle and causing him to stumble slightly, Elizabeth jumping from his arms. He flushed slightly at the blunder, but your pleasant, tinkling laughter made up for it, and he couldn’t help but chuckle along. 

He’d never met anyone with such pleasant, contagious laughter, that warmed him inside out, made him want to do anything possible just to hear it. 

When he’d composed himself, standing straight and waiting for your guidance, he felt arms wind around his waist, and your warmth against his chest. He couldn’t help but smile. 

As much as you loved the sight of him blindfolded and stumbling around, it was time to take it off. Perhaps you’d have to do this again – well, at least the blindfolding part. 

You reached up on your tiptoes - even in your heeled boots – to press your lips gently against his, hands coming up his back to tug the tie over his eyes loose. 

The vineyard stretched before him, the leaves of the grapevines and the grass beneath his feet swaying gently with the cool night breeze. Of course. He recognized that smell, the distinctively sweet aroma of the grape farm – he was right at guessing where you’d taken him, but he couldn’t have expected this. 

Just in front of where you’d stopped and embraced him, was an area that hadn’t been there on his last visit. A massive canopy strung up with lights was set in the once-empty area between the rows of grapes, housing two futons with a number of pillows, where Elizabeth 3rd now settled herself, licking her paws regally. He noticed that a smaller bed, presumably for her, was right beside it. There was even a mini-fridge and a coffee table lined with candles and a covered basket. 

Jumin released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, looking out at the spectacular view. The night sky and the faint glow of the moon and stars accentuated the view so perfectly, for a moment he was speechless. 

You grinned from ear to ear, stepping back to fully appreciate his stunned, then awed expression. “Happy birthday, my love.” You reached forward to kiss his hand again, as he had done yours so many times, and kept it between both of yours. “It’s not a lot, but… What do you think?” 

Jumin lost another breath. The view was nothing compared to you. He could now really fully appreciate your figure, everything you wore only emphasizing it and making his heart speed. The roses on your cheeks glowed like the lights around you, made even more vibrant by the moonlight, your lips a delicious red and your smile almost sheepish. The diamonds he’d given you glinted subtly against your skin, peeked out beneath your hair, sparkled on your finger. Your eyes were unbelievably bright, unbelievably beautiful, and he could get lost in them. They were turned to him, expectant, and he remembered, belatedly, that he should answer. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, and smiled. “I love it. It’s perfect.” He hoped his tone conveyed his absolute sincerity. “Though not as perfect as the woman standing in front of me.” 

“Jumin!” you admonished, but the growing blush on your cheeks made it less effective than you’d like. “Stop being so cheesy.” 

“Would you really like me to?” he asked earnestly. 

You rolled your eyes and pulled him towards you by the hand still between yours and occupied his lips to silence him. 

His hands came to your waist, pulling you closer, yours clutching his back, keeping him there. 

You kissed him until you could be sure he’d forgotten the previous conversation and could only process the taste of your lips, the movement of your tongues. 

Then you pulled away, touching your forehead to his, smiling. 

When he spoke, his lips brushed yours, his breath fanning across your skin, hot and sweet. “I love you,” was all he could say, but it was more than satisfying enough. 

“I know,” you said, catching your breath and looking up at him with a cheeky smile. He’d said it at least two times since you surprised him, countless more over the phone throughout the day, but you couldn’t bring yourself to mind in the least. It was something he’d never said before he met you, and you were more than happy to be the reason he started – and the only one it would ever be directed to. 

“Now,” you started after a moment, leading him in front of a futon and gently pushing him by the shoulders to sit down. “Stay here, I’ll get us drinks.” 

“Darling, I can d-“ 

You interrupt him with a kiss to the tip of his nose, and he can’t resist smiling. He did that a lot more when you were with him now. Even the smallest of his smiles made your heart race, your body warm pleasantly. “Shh, birthday boy, let me take care of you.” You winked. 

His heart fluttered and he nodded, flushing ever so slightly. He would never accept being called a ‘boy’ any other time, but he couldn’t argue with the way it sounded on your tongue, accompanied by that little wink. 

Why did you have to torture him so? 

Jumin shrugged off his suit jacket and scarf, slung both, along with his tie, across the futon beside him and settled himself, crossing his legs and draping his arm across the back of the seat. He watched you as you uncovered the basket on the table and took out two wine glasses, then reached over to the fridge to produce one of his favorite bottles of red wine. He couldn’t help but fixate on the way your skirt swished around your stockinged thighs, his eyes traveling down your legs to the tall designer boots he’d gifted to you thinking they would accentuate your legs nicely (he was very right), then back up to your sweater – the design was ingenious; subtly provocative, still very refined. He was immensely glad he bought that, too, and made a mental note to patronize the designer. 

His thoughts drifted almost naturally. He couldn’t wait to take it off of you, couldn’t wait to finally see the new item you’d teased him with underneath, the only thing he hasn’t yet seen. Anticipation curled into his core and spread throughout his body, itched in his fingers and urged him to touch you, to grab you and take what he knew wasn’t his - but you liked to act like it was. He fought to stay still in his position. 

Your skirt swirled once more, and you were facing him. Your smile was warm as you handed him his glass, and he took it with a grateful nod and a smile of his own. You moved to sit next to him but paused, seeming to think better of it, and perching on his knee instead. 

He chuckled, a deep, pleasing sound rumbling from his chest and warming your body further. You loved his laughter, cherished the rare sound, though it occurred more often in your presence, you thought proudly. With just one hand on your hip, he pulled you into his lap fully, your back against his chest, and you couldn’t help but squeal, instinctively holding out your glass to keep it from spilling over at the sudden movement. 

He laughed again, soft and light, accepting your brief scolding with a fond smile. 

“Darling, did you really do all this just for me?” he asked after a moment, eyes still wide with wonder as glanced around at the setup, his arm wrapping around your waist. 

You huffed but turned a little to look at him, leaning into him and taking a sip of wine before answering with softened eyes. Disbelief was evident in his voice, and it made your heart squeeze painfully. You didn’t have to wonder if anyone, besides his father and V, had ever given him heartfelt gifts. “Of course. I’m happy you were born, Jumin. I want to celebrate you.” 

His eyes visibly brightened when they met yours again, a joyful grin stretching his lips. It made your heart swell in recovery. “Thank you,” he said, hoping he’d conveyed how truly grateful he was for this, for you. 

Happiness fluttered in his chest, warm and pleasant, until he felt his heart would burst. No one had ever done anything like that for him, showed how deeply they cared for him in such a way. And here you were, showing him yet another time, as if you didn’t already countless times in a single day, whether from words or actions. 

He ducked his head to nuzzle your bare shoulder, taking a deep breath of your skin. 

You giggled, his hair tickling your neck as you lifted your chin to bare it, allowing him to trail light kisses across your skin. You felt his nose skim along your shoulder, shuddered slightly when his hot lips touched your neck, feathery light but still somehow burning. “It’s nothing, love.” You squeaked when his teeth nipped gently at the flesh of your neck, and racked your brain for something to say to distract yourself from feeding the impending arousal you knew even his lightest touch would bring you. "I'm not the only one you should thank, though," you managed before your breath hitched. 

He hummed questioningly against the back of your neck, moving back a little to take a sip of his wine, and you watched with wide eyes as he drained the entire glass. 

"First of all, Jumin, are you sure you don't have a drinking problem?" you couldn’t help but ask. 

He shook his head seriously, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "What makes you think that?" 

You couldn’t resist giggling at his quizzical expression. "Darling, you drink wine like it's water. Should I be worried?" 

He leaned forward to set his glass down on the table, taking you with him. "Of course not; and I can’t help that wine tastes better than water." He sat back with you again, but not before taking your own glass from you. 

You just laughed, glad that at least that freed both your hands, and you turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck. His eyes were clear and happy, crinkling slightly at the sides as he smiled, brighter than you'd ever seen them. You grinned back, touching your forehead to his. 

His free hand came to the small of your back. His hands were always cold, but somehow his touch burned, even through your sweater. "What were you saying, my love?" 

"Mm, right. I came up with all this," you answered, pulling back to gesture around you with one hand before using it to brush the hair always falling over his forehead. "But the other members helped set everything up." 

"Really?" 

"Really." You grabbed his hand holding your wine glass and drank, your hand clutching his. 

"Even Zen?" 

"Of course. He doesn’t hate you that much, Jumin." Though receiving his help most likely had more to do with you than his rocky friendship with Jumin, you thought with a small frown. At least they tried to get along for your sake – and you refused to believe they really hated each other. 

He guided your hands towards him to gulp down the rest of the wine, again to your slight but hopeless disapproval. "Emphasis on 'that much.'" He leaned down to deposit the glass onto the table, his hands coming down to shift your thighs to either side of his, so you were straddling him, your skirt bunching up between you. 

You laughed, trying not to think about your exposed legs and giving the tip of his nose a quick peck. "He doesn't! We all care about you." You placed another chaste kiss to his lips, delighting when they quirked up into a small smile beneath yours. “We just have different ways of showing it – and, well, you already know how I show it, but we’ll get to that a little later.” You winked teasingly and took one of his hands from your thigh, lacing your fingers between his before kissing the knuckle where you fantasized his wedding ring would be soon. He looked on, amusement gracing his handsome features. 

“Anyway, Luciel made this portable, eco-friendly generator just to efficiently power the lights and refrigerator. It also serves as a heater.” You left out the part about Seven wanting his only compensation to be playing with ‘Elly’ for a time. You’d obliged, because he really had helped a lot, though you knew it would be to your fiance’s displeasure. Well, what Jumin didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. You’d stopped Seven before his affectionate smothering turned into abuse, anyway. 

You bit your lip to hide the smile the little secret brought to your lips. 

“Hmm,” Jumin hummed, watching you intently even when you looked away to make your points. He didn’t seem suspicious, just curious, attentive to your every word as always. His free hand came up to your face, his thumb gently prying your lip from between your teeth, to which you responded by playfully biting his thumb. He chuckled as you continued speaking. 

“Yoosung helped string the lights up. The boys helped set up the canopy and bring in the furniture. And Jaehee helped me make sure everything would go smoothly.” Even now, you couldn’t help but chortle at the memory of her scolding the boys when they – namely, Seven – got too playful. She’d used one of her days off just because you’d asked for her help, even though you’d insisted she didn’t need to and should use her time to enjoy herself. You still felt unbelievably lucky to have such amazing friends; you promised to convince Jumin to extend her holiday in exchange (though she’d tried to refuse that too), and treated her to her favorite coffee and Zen DVD once all the work was done. 

“Ah, then, I suppose I’ll have to give them my thanks later,” Jumin said, the beginnings of a devious smirk playing on his lips. 

You could only nod, your mind going blank at the sight of that look, suddenly speechless as an all-too familiar warmth began to flutter in your abdomen. 

Jumin still cupped your face with one hand, the other disentangling from yours and sliding slowly up your thigh, beneath your skirt, his devilish smile more prominent. “But not before I express how deep my gratitude is towards you, my love.” 

Your breath hitched at how the words flowed from him and straight to your core, spreading heat throughout your body. His gaze alone, intense and glimmering with barely contained desire, sent shivers down your spine. “..Jumin-“ 

His name barely left your lips before his were crashing into them, his mouth swallowing up the rest of your forgotten sentence. His tongue demanded entry, though unnecessary – you opened up for him immediately, letting his tongue massage yours, skim your teeth, re-explore your mouth like he hadn’t done it a million times before. You shuddered and moaned, and he swallowed it all up, relished your sweet sounds and movements. 

His fingers tangled in your hair, dug into the flesh of your ass over your panties, yours clumsily untucking his shirt and fumbling with the buttons, searching frantically for the warmth of his skin. You almost sighed when you found it, your hands running along his hot, smooth skin hungrily, only craving more the more you touched him. You moved to unbutton his shirt more, but his hand drifted from your hair to stop you, wrapping around both of yours as he pulled away reluctantly. 

“Just a moment, darling,” he said, just as breathless as you were. There was an almost imperceptible strain in his voice that told you it took quite a bit of effort for him to pull away. He’d always been amazing – unfairly so – at hiding his true thoughts and feelings, but you were possibly the only person who could see past his exterior. 

Or perhaps his control wavered when it came to you. 

You whimpered for him, knowing exactly how much he liked to hear it. 

His eyes flashed, a glint of silver beneath gorgeously long dark lashes, and whatever he interrupted you for was momentarily forgotten when his mouth descended on yours, barely giving you a chance to catch your breath before he stole it away again. 

His fingertips dug into the flesh of your thighs, pulling, pulling as if you weren’t already close enough to be molded together. Your hips moved on their own in response to him, grinding against him, the warmth in your core spreading, encouraging you to move for more, more, but it’s not nearly enough. 

You’re pushing against him, pulling him towards you with your hands clenched in the soft, undoubtedly expensive material of his shirt, until he was so hard you couldn’t imagine how much it ached – no, you could, judging by the unbearable ache between your own thighs, the wetness dripping into the fabric of your equally expensive lace panties. 

You moaned into his mouth when you felt his fingers tighten on your ass, kneading the ample flesh before he pulled away again to refill his lungs and allow you to do the same. 

“Ah, princess, please,” he groaned as you moved down to place open-mouthed, breathless kisses along his jaw and down the smooth pale skin of his neck. His hands moved from beneath your skirt to your shoulders, pulling you away gently but firmly so he could look at you clearly. His eyes were hazy with lust – you assumed yours looked the same – but the sparkle of mischief was somehow very clear. "Just a moment," he repeated. 

You furrowed your brows questioningly, pouting. He chuckled lowly, moving one of his hands from your shoulder to touch your swollen bottom lip, then caress your cheek, delighting when you automatically leaned into his touch. "Don't fret, my love," he continued, "I plan to keep going, but I'm afraid we must make a few adjustments if I'm going to enjoy my birthday present to the fullest. Will you allow me?" 

You bit your lip and shivered at the fluid sound of his voice washing over you, always so smooth, always music to your ears. You nodded in understanding, looking mischievously up at him through your lashes. "Anything for the birthday boy," you teased. 

Jumin growled, the sound vibrating pleasantly throughout your body, and his lips were on yours – which stretched for an accomplished smile - once again. 

This kiss was hungry, almost violent, but only lasted a moment before he pulled away once again, swiftly shifting out from under you and switching your positions. "Wait here, my love." His voice was low, husky with desire. 

You nodded again, watching with half-lidded eyes as he stood before you, regarding you with equally lustful eyes, then reached beside you for the clothing he'd taken off earlier and depositing them on the other futon. He turned away for a moment, presumably looking for Elizabeth, and found her once again sleeping, in the basket previously holding the wine glasses. He replaced the cloth cover over it and gently moved it beside the other chair, almost out of sight from where you were. 

Ah. To retain the innocence of the cat. You would have laughed, if you weren't so focused on longing for – and growing more impatient with – your fiance. 

Jumin then walked behind the futon, and without looking, you leaned forward so your back was no longer resting on it. You took the opportunity to take off your boots, lining them up neatly on the ground; you felt the back of the sofa lower behind you until it was reclined further back but not completely flat, and grinned, turning to watch him roll up his sleeves. 

You bit back a moan at the sight – why did he have to be so unfairly sexy? His eyes met yours and burned through you, making your heart go into overdrive with anticipation. 

“I apologize for leaving my princess waiting,” he said smoothly, a smirk tugging a corner of his mouth up, eyes dangerous. “Perhaps I should reward you for your patience?” 

You waited for him to move towards you, watching his long fingers fidget with his shirt, aching for his touch and wishing those hands were on you. His words only sank in when he was closer to you, and you sat up on your knees to reach his standing height – and he was still taller. “But-“ he was supposed to be the one being rewarded and gifted, you wanted to argue, but he silenced your protests with a finger to your lips, his other hand coming up to tuck your hair behind your ear. 

“Shh, now, darling, I know,” he said softly, leaning forward so his breath tickled your ear, giving you goosebumps. “You want to give me what I want for my birthday, yes?” You nodded, biting your lip, hands coming up to rest on his chest. “All I want right now is to taste you.” 

This time you made no effort to contain your soft little moan, your arousal spiking and further proving itself in the warmth pooling in your abdomen – and underwear. 

And he hadn’t even touched you yet. 

He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat upon hearing you. “Will you let me do that, princess?” He pulled back to look at you and give you full view of the dangerous promises lighting up his stormy grey eyes. 

You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Who were you to deny him on his special day? “Anything for the birthday boy,” you managed to repeat, though your voice cracked. 

Jumin approved of the effort nonetheless, smiling broadly. “Good girl.” Your already-heated cheeks reddened further at the praise, your fists clenching around the front of his shirt. “Now,” he continued, his gaze drifting down your body, his hands following it and stopping to grip your hips. “I think I’d like to unwrap my present.” 

He’d never really thought much of his birthday – it was just like any other day, except for the occasional presents from V and his father. Until you came along. 

With a smirk, his cold hands found the hem of your sweater and slowly pulled it up, touching as much of your body as possible in the process, leaving gooseflesh in his wake. You lifted your arms as he pulled it over your head, sitting back on your heels when he stepped back to admire you. Your exposed skin prickled at the cool air, then immediately flushed under the warmth of his gaze. 

God, you were absolutely stunning - angelic even. Hair slightly tousled by his fingers, face flushed, lips swollen, chest heaving. Eyes turned up to him, clearly filled with desire, expectant even in their cloudy state, with a hint of playfulness. 

The black lace garment barely covering your body, delicate and refined yet scandalous, the lace tapering and swelling and hugging your body in just the right places, had him almost salivating and his cock twitching under the tight confines of his pants. The yearning in his eyes was apparent as they carefully scanned every inch of your extraordinary body, from the top of your head down to the length of your seductively stockinged legs. 

He adjusted his sleeves again to distract his hands, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Perfect,” he breathed. “You’re incredibly gorgeous, my love.” 

You perked up at his words, smile almost sheepish. “Do you like it?” You raised your shoulder and looked at him over it, grinning flirtatiously. 

“I love it,” he answered without hesitation, voice gruff but genuine, closing the distance between you and immediately unzipping and tugging your skirt down, unseating you in the process. You gave a soft yelp in surprise, falling back against the sofa, legs swinging over the edge of it. “And I love you all the more.” 

You couldn’t bring yourself to chuckle at him being sappy again, not when he said it like that, with almost aggressive conviction, not when he looked at you like that, gaze so hot, so intense, you legitimately thought you would burst into flames. 

Your skirt joined your discarded sweater somewhere on the seat – or ground, you hadn’t cared to pay attention, and neither had he – and his mouth descended on yours once again. 

This kiss was as hungry as the last - teeth almost clashing, tongues colliding in haste - and to your delight lasted longer. It effectively took your breath away and completely emptied your mind of anything that wasn’t him, making you shudder beneath him and lose the ability to hold your weight up. His arms around you helped you lay back gracefully, half-reclined against the sofa, a small gasp escaping you and dissolving in his mouth. 

You nipped at his bottom lip before he pulled away without breaking contact with your skin, trailing his hot lips along your jaw, his breathing erratic but sweet against your skin as his teeth grazed the shell of your ear, making you shiver. 

He gave a satisfied hum, the sound gently vibrating through you, when your fingers found his hair. He made his way down your neck, each kiss, bite, and suck on your skin giving you little thrills and only making you crave more, more, mewling and tugging on him greedily. 

He’d always encouraged you to be greedy, especially with him, but these were the only times you let yourself be so. 

He grinned against your collar as he left more marks on your skin, dissatisfied with how the ones he’d left before had already faded. He made sure these lasted longer, made sure most were visible. It wouldn’t hurt to let the world know how well-loved you were – by your fiance and only him. 

He moved down between your open legs to pepper kisses to your chest, fingers coming up to tease your nipples through the fabric still covering them, loving how you automatically pushed them towards him. Your breathy whine went straight to his crotch, and he reached down to palm himself over his pants, to assuage the ache just enough for him to hold off a little longer. 

He composed himself and continued, nuzzling at the top of each breast peeking out above the bra before moving further down, sliding just the tip of his nose down the lace bodice on your stomach, teasing. His hands moved down your body to appreciate the matching stockings on your legs. 

Your heart hammered almost painfully in your chest as you tugged on his hair, urging him lower – as he'd promised - and hoping he’d decide to spare you the torture. 

His smile in response was sinister, and it sent chills down your spine, though he complied and sank to his knees before you. 

No matter how many times it happened, you would never get over the thrill it gave you to see Jumin Han, authoritative and superior to anyone you’d ever know – and he knew it, carrying himself with that supreme, unattainable confidence – get down on his knees for you, as if he were worshipping you, his one and only deity. 

You only saw his smile for a moment before your head fell back at the feel of his cool, slender fingers rubbing you over your panties, tracing your folds and providing just enough friction for the pleasure in your belly to pool continuously. 

A moan escaped your lips when his mouth replaced his fingers, nose nuzzling the lace and breathing in your arousal, teeth grazing your clit over the fabric. 

“Jumin,” you whimpered, your voice so breathy, so desperate, that you hardly recognized it. You forced your head up to look down at him, hand lazily tangling into his silky hair, his fingers lacing between the other. 

“Mm, I suppose I should get to it,” he answered with a salacious smirk, his smooth voice betraying the chaotic urges watching you like this brought to his mind. “You’re so wet for me, princess, it wouldn’t be polite to make you wait even longer.” He punctuated himself with an innocent kiss to your hand in his, such a contrast to his statement and previous actions that it made you tingle. 

You squirmed at his words, and his hand kept you still, closing around each of your thighs and shifting them over his shoulders, one after the other, his face level with your still-clothed wetness. He delighted at how responsive you were to him, urging him on even subconsciously, he was sure. He turned his head to brush his nose against the garter of one of your stockings, then the other, before using his free hand to push aside your panties, ducking his head happily. 

Jumin didn’t see the point in taking your underwear off – he loved how it looked on you (you’d chosen so wisely) – your stockings as well, loved how the soft fabric brushed his cheeks as he started to give a few kittenish licks along your folds, lapping up your arousal. 

Your moan broke through the hot air around you as you fell back on the sofa, glad that it was positioned to where you could rest back, dizzily pleased and weakened, but still see everything he did, could catch glimpses of him when he looked up at you, eyes glittering with mirth. 

His short, slow licks turned into broad, practiced strokes of his tongue with increased pressure and speed that had your back arching, moaning freely, your hand gripping his painfully, no doubt. 

And still he glanced up at you with delight, returning each squeeze of your hand with his own as he worked you, building up your pleasure with expert ease. His tongue circled your clit, earning him a particularly loud whine and hard yank to his hair (which he took in stride, finding the brief pain invigorating), so he did it again before flicking his tongue against it. You writhed helplessly beneath him, and he used his free hand on your hip to keep you in place, though still letting you instinctively thrust up towards him occasionally, thrilled at every one of your reactions. 

His fingers tightened around your flesh, longing to be inside you, feeling your hot, wet walls surround his digits – and that wasn’t even comparable to the ache in his groin, his cock yearning for your heat. But he challenged himself to make you come with just his mouth, neglecting his burning need with the thought of how rewarding this always was for him. 

His tongue dove into you, eagerly drinking in your arousal as it flowed, humming appreciatively against you, which only served to heighten your pleasure. You always tasted absolutely divine; he could spend hours coaxing your sweet juices from you, and never tire of it. 

A breathy cry escaped your lips, your fist clenching in his hair and thighs doing the same around his head, when his teeth grazed your clit. Then he wrapped his lips around the swollen, sensitive organ and sucked, and along with a few more broad, well-placed licks, pushed you over the edge completely, sobbing out his name as you fell. 

Your body tensed and convulsed, waves of pleasure racking through you, rendering you speechless, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. The world disappeared, and all you could feel was his tongue, hot, wet, and familiar, ravenously lapping up your gushing release, not letting a single drop go to waste. His hands tightened, grounding you. 

He loved watching you come apart for him. The faces and sounds you made were heavenly, and quite addicting. They haunted his dreams, interrupted him during the mundane tasks he took on every day, as if just thinking about you normally at every minute of every day wasn’t enough for his lovesick mind. 

Once your shuddering subsided, your vicelike grip on him slackened, your heartbeat not as deafening in your ears, and your breathing slowed back down, you looked down just in time to see and feel him place a chaste kiss to the inside of your thigh before pulling away from you, heated gaze never leaving you as he licked his lips and wiped at his moistened chin with the back of his hand. That, and his sincere declaration of “You always taste exquisite, my love,” was enough to make you bite your lip, sending another spark of pleasure through you. 

He gently took his other hand from yours, withdrawing from you completely, carefully displacing your legs from him and setting them down on the ground, still spread open for him. “Good girl.” You shivered visibly, only making his devious grin widen as he regarded you, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He stood before you, towering over you once again. 

He stepped back, took a moment to admire his handiwork, thoroughly pleased. Strands of your hair stuck to your face, others in disarray. Your pretty red lips parted slightly to gasp for breath, lungs still recovering, marks starting to blossom on your neck and across your collarbone and chest. One of the straps of your scandalous garment had fallen from your shoulder, and one could argue that it looked even better like that. 

His favorite, however, was the dazed yet satisfied look in your eyes. He watched, fascinated and strangely proud, as they focused on him and blazed with heat once again – perhaps even matching his own. 

“Jumin,” you called, voice barely above a whisper, arms instinctively reaching out for him, craving his warmth, his touch. “I need you.” 

You never had to say it; he would always be there for you. Still, he didn’t mind hearing it. 

“I’m yours, princess.” He tilted your chin up to him and bent down to indulge you (and himself) with a kiss. The taste of yourself mingled with the faint sweetness of the wine you both consumed (him more than you), making for an interesting and no less intoxicating mixture. 

Slow and deep, leisurely fanning the fire he’d once again sparked in you, as if he had all the time in the world to further please you. He did, in a way. 

You seemed to have other ideas, ignoring that and gradually quickening the kiss, chasing that taste on his tongue, fingers finding his belt loop to pull him down, the other hand coming up to cup his erection over his pants. 

A deliciously deep moan escaped him, and you swallowed it up eagerly, as if his hips automatically bucking into your touch gave you renewed strength. The heat of arousal pooled in your abdomen again, so soon. 

You managed to pull him down enough to push him into the seat next to you, only breaking the kiss to straddle him on slightly shaky knees, and he allowed you. You chuckled lightly when you realized this was the position you'd been in earlier, when he'd interrupted you twice. 

You'd make sure he couldn't do it a third time. 

Jumin was far too distracted to wonder about your laughter. His hands found your thighs once again, reveling in the soft warmth of your skin, pushing your stockings further down to feel more, more, his mouth instinctively drawn towards you and latching onto whatever he could find, which happened to be the smooth column of your neck. Your jaw lifted automatically, a moan forced from your throat as he nipped and sucked at your flesh, adding even more marks to your skin, your fingers making quick work of the fastenings on his pants. 

You all but ripped his zipper open, and he lifted you both up to help you tug his pants down. Your lips met again in a heated but short kiss before you pulled away to look down, delighted, as you freed his sizable erection from his underwear. You practically salivated at the sight, his cock standing proud and precum dribbling from the tip. 

All for you, you couldn't help but think proudly. Another thing you would never get used to, or tire of. 

He couldn't hide his devious grin at seeing you look at him like that – like you would eat him whole – a look he always gave you, maybe too often. It pleased him to know you were almost as insatiable as he was for you.

But as much as he absolutely loved it, his cock twitched under your hungry gaze, making the ache even more prominent. "Princess," he prompted as he tugged at the delicate lace waistband of your panties, drawing you out of your trance. "I don't want to tear it." 

Oh God, you knew how easily he could do that, happening so often it was almost a habit by now – not helped by his attitude of 'I can always buy you more'. You weren't sure if the precaution this time was because he favored this pair or took into consideration the fact that you didn't bring an extra pair, and you'd most likely be spending the night out there. 

Nevertheless, you nodded once, smiling sheepishly, and rose on your knees to let him slide your underwear down your thighs. You adjusted rather awkwardly to help him take them off in your current position, your face reddening slightly, before repositioning yourself around him. 

The cool air on your moistened, heated flesh made you shiver once you were free of the soft black garment, and you looked up in time to see Jumin bring it to his nose, his eyes flashing to yours as he inhaled deeply, before setting them to the side. Your heart skipped, your arousal spiking once again and dripping down the inside of your thigh, your panties no longer there for it to catch on. 

You swore under your breath, to which he chuckled darkly in response. He knew exactly what he was doing, damn him. 

"I quite like those," he explained needlessly, the low timbre of his voice making you tingle. One of his hands came up from your thigh to your waist, squeezing gently over the bodice still covering your skin. "Tell me, princess, did you pick this out thinking of what I'd like?" The answer was quite obvious, but he wanted to hear it from you, wanted to hear again how dark your voice became when it was laced with overwhelming desire. 

You swallowed thickly, reaching up to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way, exposing his chest and stomach. “Of course, birthday boy,” you managed, voice low and throaty with lust. It made him shiver pleasantly. 

You rose up on your knees and ran your hands over the subtly toned muscles of his chest, relishing the solid warmth beneath your palms, before simultaneously tweaking both nipples and making him gasp sharply. Then your hands drifted up, sliding his shirt down his shoulders, lightly squeezing his biceps and making him flex involuntarily – to which you hummed appreciatively – until the fabric caught on his elbows. 

Delighted at his newly exposed skin, you eagerly leaned down to rain kisses and nips all across it. You reached down with one hand to stroke him teasingly, thumbing his slit, thrilled at the twitch it resulted in . He groaned, hips bucking up on their own, chasing your sweet friction. “Ah – you know me so well, princess,” he said through gritted teeth, and you giggled against his jaw, making him shiver. 

You gasped when you felt his hand drift from your thigh to the inside of it, sliding across the moistened skin to the crux of your thighs, a long finger easing between your folds, teasing you right back. Breathless, your entire body burning, you lifted your head to see his face, and were rewarded with a devilish little smirk, those beautiful silver eyes glazed with lust, glowing. 

His finger grazed your swollen clit before moving back down, tantalizingly slow, to insert just the tip of his finger into you, still teasing. “Are you ready, love?” 

How his voice still managed to be smooth and velvety when he was obviously under so much strain, judging by the irregular bobbing of his Adam’s apple and the slight trembles in his arms, you didn’t know, but God, if it wasn’t incredibly sexy. 

You bit your lip to suppress a moan, nodding your head and moving your arms to wrap them around his neck. 

His hand flew up momentarily to remove your lip from between your teeth before returning to its previous position on your waist, and he tutted in playful disapproval. “Don’t hold back, princess, I want to hear you.” 

You nodded again, obedient, and tried your best not to instinctively stifle your sounds. Admittedly, you were slightly nervous about being outdoors, but you’d made sure no one else was there; you’d be lying if you said this wasn’t part of your initial plan. 

All your inhibitions immediately dissipated when he teased your clit once more, then used that hand to position his length at your dripping entrance. He thrust in just the tip before gripping your hips in both hands, fingers tight with the strain of holding back. 

Your legs tightened around him, and your body craved to grind against him, craved the heat, the pleasure and satisfaction only he could provide, but his strong hands held you in place. “J- Jumin, please,” you found yourself whining, which of course spurred him on, your begging music to his ears. 

Smirking, he moved your hips down as he pushed himself up, meeting you halfway and effectively pushing himself to the hilt in one fluid stroke before pausing to give you time to adjust. Your back arched, a cry tearing from your throat, your chest pushing forward, and he sighed contentedly before taking the opportunity and giving your chest more attention. He shoved the straps of your bustier further down your arms, then uncovered your breasts only haphazardly before flicking his tongue at a pert nipple, one hand massaging the other. 

The familiar pleasant, yet almost unbearable heat spread from your lower belly, throughout your entire body, consuming you until the only thing you knew was that you needed him, desperately and unbelievably bad. 

You called his name once more, pleading. “Jumin~” 

He got the message in that one word and began moving, detaching himself from your breasts and sitting back to fully appreciate the incredible view of you on top of him, dazed with desire, breaths coming out in short pants, face flushed and needy. He lifted you up by his strong grip on your hips until only the tip of his cock remained inside you, then forced you back down, painfully slowly, making you squirm and whimper with need. His smirk faltered at the sound and the feel of your hot, wet walls surrounding him, the heavenly pressure only you could provide. 

Your fingers found the back of his head and tugged at the soft hair, mouth seeking his. He lifted his face from your neck to meet yours, tongue running across your lips before delving into your mouth. He moaned when you wrapped your lips around it and sucked, hips bucking up into you ahead of the steady pace he seemed to want to set, and you smiled inwardly. 

Jumin laid back again, taking you with him, slightly altering the angle of your bodies on his next thrust and hitting a spot that made you arch your back, breaking away from the kiss to whimper, hands gripping his taut upper arms to ground you. 

You lifted your hips and sank down on him on your own, only vaguely aware that you’d broken out of his grip when you felt his hands on your semi-exposed breasts again, the sensations he awakened there mounting your pleasure even more, if that were even possible. 

You leaned forward over him and set your pace, fingers skimming his subtly toned chest before settling in his hair. He rested back and let you take from him for once, his special day be damned. He lived for this, lived for the sounds you made, the various ways you were whining out his name, your eyes swimming with overwhelming passion, lost in the feeling of him, your body writhing and proving your desire for him. 

He grunted each time your hips were flush with his, watched as you bounced over him in such an obscene and incredibly arousing manner, met your lips to swallow your cries when he could, his hands moving to rove across your body, pressing in where he knew you were sensitive. You littered love bites along his chest, neck, jaw, anything you could reach, your sounds mingling with the lewd, slick sounds of each of your movements, wet skin against wet skin, the smell of your sex permeating the hot air around you. 

He felt you tense as you did, signaling your imminent orgasm, and reclaimed your hips in his strong grip once again. You stilled, albeit shaking slightly, hips just above his, nose nuzzling his ear. You managed a shaky smirk, and whispered, “Happy birthday, darling,” before licking the shell of his ear. 

He shuddered and positively growled in answer, thrusting up into you without warning. You keened as he began to drive into you ferociously, and there was something profoundly satisfying about how deep his fingertips dug into your flesh as he held you in his undeniably strong grip. It would surely bruise later on, but right then you didn’t care, you thrived in the brief pain, knowing how minor it would be compared to the pleasure, welcomed every single mark he wanted to leave on you. 

He moved relentlessly, chasing his own release as much as yours, each fervent, vigorous stroke acutely aimed at the spot within you that made you scream his name, as expected. 

You lifted your head as much as you could with your now-minimal strength, stealing a glance at his face and trembling at the fierce, slightly crazed look in those lovely grey eyes, brows furrowed in focus. 

That, and a particularly well-aimed thrust, was all it took to send you spiraling over your peak for the second time, head thrown back and a high-pitched cry of his name tearing from your throat, the tightly wound bundle of pleasure in your belly bursting. Stars burst behind your eyelids as you let the ecstasy overwhelm you, sending electrifying tremors across your body. 

Jumin tried his best to fuck you through it, your walls twitching and convulsing around him as you slumped forward, face buried into his shoulder, thoroughly weakened by your potent orgasm. His hips stuttered and he bit out a curse along with your name. You smiled weakly and nipped at his neck, dragging your tongue across his pulse and tasting the familiar saltiness of his sweat. 

He groaned and managed a few more erratic thrusts before your throbbing muscles dragged him over the edge soon after you. His body quaked and quivered along with yours as he experienced his all-encompassing bliss, beautiful, almost wild sounds escaping his mouth as he spilled into you, shuddering as you milked his cock for all it was worth, and he lost himself in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You still with me? Haha, hope you liked it! Caring, sweet, loving Jumin is what I initially set out to write, and I hope it shows more in the next chapter! Soft Jumin has my heart, I don't want to take it back ;;
> 
> [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

You both sat unmoving, his face buried in your hair, breathing you in, yours against his skin, catching your breath and regaining your strength. Your heart hammered in your chest at an alarming rate, and you could feel his pounding against you similarly. You reached up with a shaky hand to feel it pulse, waiting for it to slow and finding comfort in its rhythm. 

When you felt steady enough, breathing somewhat normal, you sat up enough to place a quick kiss to his delicately smiling lips, then returned to your position at the crook of his neck. 

He blinked slowly, eyes still slightly hazy but sated (for now), and kissed the top of your head in return. After a moment, he lifted your hips up for the last time to pull out of you, hissing quietly along with you at the sensitivity. A thrill ran through him at seeing your combined essence drip from between your legs. 

You sat back on his thighs, and his hands came up to cradle your head as he leaned forward to meet your lips. This kiss was slow, sweet, reassuring. Appreciative, expressing complete adoration with steady movements of lips, tongue. 

Jumin pulled away first, gorgeous face bright, cheeks glowing with pure joy. “Thank you,” he said, voice soft, genuine. “I-“ 

You covered his mouth with a finger, interrupting with a giggle. “I love you, too, Jumin Han.” 

He chuckled, kissing the finger on his lips before lacing your fingers together. For the umpteenth time, you were finishing his thoughts before even he could. His chest warmed as he took in the sight of you, your beautiful eyes bright and sparkling with delight, your luscious lips swollen and spread into a small smile, body flushed and glistening with sweat, splotches of red blossoming across your near-naked chest. 

You just grinned at him for a moment, appreciating his similar state, until a cool breeze touched your heated skin, and you shuddered involuntarily. 

Jumin broke the spell to sit up, concern furrowing his brows, and stood both of you up somewhat shakily to carefully deposit you onto the seat. He tucked himself back into his pants and bent down until your faces were level, you sitting and him standing. He brushed your hair back behind both ears, pecking your nose once, then your lips, before pulling back. “I’ll be right back, princess.” 

You smiled sweetly up at him and nodded, crossing your arms over your legs to protect your bare skin from the breeze – though gentle, it made your now-sensitive skin prickle. 

He paused in front of you for a moment, and you watched in open admiration as he ran a hand through his tousled hair and did his best to straighten his rumpled collar, wondering how he managed to look so gorgeous doing the simplest things. But you frowned when he began buttoning his shirt back up, covering the skin you’d marked up so nicely. 

He smirked when he glanced up and saw your cute little pout, winking at you when your eyes finally drifted up from his body to meet his. 

You’re sure your heart skipped a beat – or several – eyes widening. Jumin Han had winked at you. You blinked, certain you were dreaming, but it replayed over and over in your head until you knew you hadn’t imagined it. 

You grinned to yourself, deciding that that was something you'd absolutely need to see from him more often, along with him being cute – which he did unknowingly most of the time, anyway. He moved on to check on Elizabeth (still sleeping, miraculously) and produce the pocket square from his suit jacket on the other chair. 

Meanwhile, you did your best to fix your own clothing, re-adjusting your bustier and pulling the straps back up on your shoulders. He'd pushed your stockings down quite a bit – you chuckled and neatly pulled them back up. 

Jumin returned to you a moment later, handkerchief and cozy blanket in hand. He set the blanket beside you, squatted in front of you and placed tender kisses to each of your stockinged knees before gently spreading them and proceeding to gingerly wipe you up, careful not to apply too much pressure, keeping in mind how sensitive you must still feel. 

When he finished, he folded the cloth in on the used side and placed it on the table, then reached to the side to grab your panties from where he’d discarded them earlier. Instead of handing them to you, he unfolded them and slipped them back on you, hands softly brushing your legs over your stockings. You hummed in appreciation, and lifted your hips from the seat to aid him. 

His fingers lingered on the waistband when it settled on your hips, and he frowned down at the welts forming on your skin, these in the shape of his fingers and deeper, much more vivid, than any marks he’d made elsewhere. He opened his mouth to say something. 

You tilted his chin up to you with a finger before he could apologize, smiling reassuringly. “I’m fine, darling, you know I don’t mind.” If you told him it didn’t hurt, he’d worry even more and know that you were lying. If you said it didn’t hurt _that much_ , he’d still worry and feel guilty. 

“Still, I shouldn’t have-“ 

You could always ease his worries with a kiss. 

So you did. And wrapped your arms around him and pulled him down to lay horizontally on the sofa with you, for good measure. 

“Alright, then,” he conceded with a smile as he settled his head on a throw pillow you hadn’t even realized had been at the end of the sofa, distracted as you'd been. 

You giggled before sitting up only to reach for the blanket he’d brought over and spread it over your tangled legs, then laid back down in his open arms, eyes closing in contentment. 

His embrace immediately warmed you, down to your toes, the protective circle of his strong arms soothing you completely. 

Your breath was taken away when you opened your eyes. The night sky spread out above you, vast, infinite in all its glory, stars dotting the blue-black expanse, moon a hazy crescent in the distance. You were glad it was clear enough to get a lovely view of the moon and stars – they would have lit up the night bright enough even without the fairy lights. It was all so stunning. 

“Jumin, do you see this?” you whispered reverently, as if speaking too loud would disrupt the beauty. You turned your head to see if he was looking, but he was staring at you. 

He found you more stunning. Sure, the moon and starlight gave your hair and face an alluring highlight and your eyes a lovely glimmer, but they could never compare to you. He felt he could go on with every single synonym for beautiful there was, and would still be unable to completely express how amazing he found you. His heart swelled with pure emotion every time he so much a thought of you. 

You brushed the hair falling over his forehead again to get a clear view of his eyes, tender, almost delicate pools of silver, welled with obvious sentiment. Your heart burst with your own emotions. 

“I love you.” It flowed from his mouth like the most natural thing in the world, and at that moment it was. 

You didn’t even feel the urge to say anything snarky at the constant reminder, grinning delightedly. “I love you, too.” 

He’d never felt so loved, so cared for, and he owed it all to you. You taught him how to love. He tried his best for the first time to give as much as he received, and for you, tenfold – no, he’d give it all, everything he had, everything he could, to you. You'd shown him a new level of happiness - in the short amount of time since you'd met, you'd cared for him more than anyone else ever had, shown him what genuine, boundless, unconditional love really was. 

He leaned forward to meet your lips once more, a gentle kiss, tongues dancing together leisurely to express mutual adoration. His arm tightened around your waist, other hand stroking your hair, both of yours flat against his chest, relishing the solid warmth beneath your palms, the steady beating of his heart. 

You nipped on his bottom lip before pulling away, gently tilting his head up with a hand to force him to look up at the sky. “The weather is really nice on your birthday – the sky is so clear, and the moon is bright.” Your voice was quiet, playful. “It must be a sign.” 

He chuckled, the soft rumble seeping warmth into your body. “I’d give you the entire sky if I could.” 

He expected you to admonish him for being sappy again, but you just laughed, soft and breathy. “And I’d do the same for you. But this is more than enough for me.” You kissed his cheek before burying your face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his comforting scent, now mixed with sweat. “Did you enjoy your birthday present?” 

Your lips tickled his skin pleasantly when you spoke. “I did, very, very much,” he answered seriously. “Would you like me to do something similar for you on yours?” The wheels in his head began turning, trying to think of an adequate present for you, the most important person in the world to him. He could buy more jewelry – the most expensive – but he knew you rejected material things most of the time, insisting that all you ever wanted was him, his love. Maybe he could rent out an entire- 

“Hmm, surprise me,” you replied, interrupting his thoughts. “But nothing too elaborate!” you added, knowing how he could get carried away so easily, not helped by his seemingly infinite funding. “Though, I would like to see you dance. Would you dance for me?” 

“What kind of dancing are you referring to?” He was proficient at ballroom dancing, practically a requirement for any young heir such as himself. 

You were only teasing, not expecting him to seriously consider it, so you pulled back to look at him, trying to keep a straight face. “I want you to do a striptease.” 

Jumin couldn’t help his slight blush. “I-I’ll take that into consideration.” He was already thinking about how he should learn. 

Again, you’d only been joking, but now you couldn’t stop picturing him actually doing it – and you don’t doubt that he’d do anything you asked of him – undulating his hips provocatively, stripping each article of clothing tantalizingly slowly, giving you that wonderful little smirk. That’s right – he’s a natural tease, he’s proven that, so that shouldn’t be too far out of his comfort zone. Oh god, you couldn’t stop thinking about all the possibilities. You didn’t have the heart to tell him you’d been joking - what if he actually does it? You might actually die of satisfaction. 

So you let your joke turn into a serious suggestion. Now you'd have something big to look forward to on your own birthday.

You propped yourself up on your elbow, adoring his cute little blush. There – Jumin Han being cute. Heat seeped into your own cheeks and now your lower belly at your thoughts. “You know,” you started, trying to keep your voice even, eyes glittering with mischief. “The night, and therefore your birthday, isn’t over yet.” 

You watched, entranced, excitement blooming in your chest, as a spark of recognition passed across his eyes, just before they darkened once again, dangerous. “You’re right, princess, and I promised to enjoy it to the fullest.” 

You shuddered at the smoothness of his voice, like silk on your skin, and offered a devilish little grin. He always did keep his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaahh I can finally rest o)-(
> 
> ~I can't stop imagining Jumin dancing now and I hope you don't either ;)
> 
> Anyway, this is soooooo long, really, let me know if you've made it this far lol I live for comments and stuff, so feel free to leave one! Please, please let me know how good/bad I did, or I'll never know!! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> I'm also on [tentenwrites.tumblr.com](http://tentenwrites.tumblr.com/) \- I'd love to chat with you guys and make new friends!


End file.
